


Chamber Door

by setos_puppy



Category: The Following
Genre: Computers, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's anxious to see Joe after going so long without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamber Door

Mike shifts in front of the computer, hands nervously tapping against the keys.  It's almost time.  His eyes glance toward the clock in the corner of his monitor before the small little message box pops up with a nearly silent chime.  He clicks on it, skims the greeting Joe sent, licks his lips and types out a greeting of his own.  It's been nearly four years since he's seen Joe, he just started at the BAU, things are crazy, everything is actually  _working_.

**I hear you're quite the talk of your little group, Michael, makes a man proud to know his students are doing well.  I got your lovely letters, they've helped with the loneliness.**

Mike stares at the words, unable to help the breathless smile that leaves him.  His laptop is clunky and all he can hear is the fan whir to life as the invitation for a camera share pops up.  He doesn't hesitate, clicks it and watches at the video loads.  Joe pixilates into view, a giant stack of books behind him, his eyes as calm as ever, and he smiles widely.

**You've grown up.  And look at those eyes of yours, so blue with the contacts.  Inhuman.**

Mike groans, wishing more than anything he could hear Joe's voice.  The soft buttery slide of it that he used to jerk off to as a unfulfilled sixteen year old after his lessons.  Joe had been so kind to the awkward, gangly teenager in his third year course taking it for elective.  The kid who was more limbs, glasses and books than person.  The kid who became his raven.

He worries his bottom lip for a long moment before typing.   _I miss you.  I told you in my letters._

**You did.  And included wonderful pictures.  I have them safely tucked away.  Not the same as seeing it in motion, however, did you prepare yourself as I asked?**

Mike nods in answer.  He'd gotten the email of promise a few days earlier.  Telling him Joe had found a way past the barriers, found a way to watch him.  He glances at the screen nervously, knowing a guard could wander by at any moment, but Joe is so calm.  Mike shifts, moving with his laptop to his bed and sitting on it.  He pulls off his loose t-shirt and drops it onto the floor, angling the screen so he can still see Joe.  

**Very nice.  That training suited you well.  Hopefully soon enough I'll be able to touch you myself.**

It's one of the things Mike misses most.  The sacrilege and most divine of blessings.  Laying with his God.  He remembers the first time Joe fucked him like it was yesterday, laying stretched out on Joe's marriage bed as Joe spooned against him, taking his time, whispering platitudes and sweet nothings.  Mike had consecrated himself that night. 

He pushes his pajama pants down hurriedly, unembarrassed when his erection juts proudly from between his thighs.  He's been hard since he got home and started teasing himself in preparation for this, since he first slid the toy Joe had purchased for him online into himself.  

He reclines on the bed, bowing his knees up and out, arching his hips before stuffing a pillow under them so he gives Joe the prime view.  He watches Joe from between his legs, shudders hard at the way his lips curl and the way he runs his index and middle finger over his lower lip as a sign of his enticement.  

Mike pulls out the dildo, twisting it on the withdraw, and pushing it back in sharply.  It stings and stretches him a bit too quickly, and he feels like he's choking on his tongue when he cries out, but it's perfect.  His toes curl and his cock throbs.  He focuses in on Joe's face, on his pride and his want simmering in his eyes, and drives himself insane.  Screams out his pleasure hoarsely, wishing more than anything he was beside Joe, was filled with him, was fucked unconscious as Joe's strong hands wrapped around his neck and  _squeezed_.

He comes embarrassingly quick.  Leaves himself gaping for Joe to see as he pulls the toy out of himself.  He whines childishly and flops sideways to cuddle against his computer.  Joe raises a hand and Mike touches his screen so it's almost as though their fingertips are touching. The camera cuts out but Mike can see the notification that Joe is typing.

**Take this kiss upon the brow!  
** **And, in parting from you now,  
** **Thus much let me avow-  
** **You are not wrong, who deem  
** **That my days have been a dream;  
** **Yet if hope has flown away  
** **In a night, or in a day,  
** **In a vision, or in none,  
** **Is it therefore the less gone?**

Mike smiles, strokes down the screen and thumbs over the words before the message box disappears.  He closes his eyes and then the lid of his laptop with a whisper of 'nevermore'.


End file.
